


Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso (el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso)

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo se inicia en San Valentín, durante segundo año. ¿Recuerdan aquél poema que le llega a Harry? Bueno, hay algunas aclaraciones que hacer. Y luego…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso (el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fue mi regalo del amigo invisible (como ya todos deben saber ahora, pero no antes, jo jo). Me divertí eligiendo el título más largo que pude encontrar. Me divertí mucho torciendo el canon, me divertí más viendo cómo me achacaban historias de otras personas. No me divertí nada, nada, con la amiga que me tocó y nunca apareció para decirme si su regalo había estado bien, a pesar de que me rompí las ***** tratando de hacerle el fic lindo que pedía. Y sí, eso me enoja, pero espero más suerte el próximo año.
> 
> Mi amiga invisible acaba de aparecer y le gustó *suspiro de alivio*
> 
> Quisiera anotar un detalle... cuando terminé este fic tenía fiebre, no sé si recuerden. Andaba yo delirando por lo bajo tratando de terminarlo a destiempo y me sentía muy mal. Tenía tarea que hacer y una infección que no me dejaba. Así que el fic que está en la torre tiene un par de deslices que en mis siete sentidos no hubiera permitido, joer. Pero bueno, ahora mismo ya los corregí (creo). Igualmente, supongo que no es la obra maestra del Drarry... *suspira*

  


**Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso (el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso)**

 

San Valentín arrasaba con Hogwarts. Por orden de Gilderoy Lockart montones de enanos andaban por el castillo recitando tarjetas de amor que los estudiantes de mandaban entre sí. En la tarde, finalmente, uno alcanzó a Harry Potter cuando iba con un grupo de Gryffindors hacia la clase de encantamientos que compartían con Slytherin.

— ¡Ey! ¡Harry Potter! —gruñó el enano levantando un dedo acusador mientras se abría paso hacia él a base de empujones entre los otros chicos.

Delante de Harry, estaba toda una fila de alumnos de primero, entre ellos Ginny Weasley. Y, atrás de él, venía un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin. No podría haber habido peor situación que esa para recibir una cursilería de San Valentín. Avergonzado, quiso ocultarse, pero el enano lo alcanzó.

— Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, y rasgó las pobrecitas cuerdas de un arpa destartalada, causando escalofríos a todos los presentes.

— ¡No! ¡No aquí! — murmuró Harry, lanzando una mirada hacia Ginny y otra hacia atrás: los de Slytherin se acercaban. Y se dio vuelta para correr.

— ¡Alto ahí! — ordenó el enano, y lo detuvo sujetándole la mochila para que no pudiera dar un paso más.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry. Tiró fuerte de la mochila para quitar las manitas del enano de encima.

El enano también jaló con más fuerza, y entonces Harry jaló con toda su fuerza… y la mochila se rompió. Todos sus contenidos se derramaron sobre el piso: libros y varita, pergamino y pluma, y encima de todo, coronando el desastre, cayó un bote de tinta que se rompió y manchó todo de color escarlata. Enfadado, Harry se agachó a recoger sus pertenencias tan apresuradamente como pudo, todavía con esperanza de poder huir del enano. Pero, mientras tanto, estaba obstruyendo el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí? — Draco Malfoy llegó hasta la escena y miró alternativamente al enano y a Harry, quien se ruborizó y se apresuró todavía más a recoger sus cosas. Lo que le faltaba…

— ¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? — Percy Weasley, prefecto de Gryffindor, se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

Harry terminó de meter las cosas en la desgarrada bolsa y la abrazó antes de hacer un nuevo intento por salir corriendo. El enano, totalmente malhumorado, brincó hacia él y lo tiró al piso. Harry no recordaba haber estado tan rojo en meses, años, siglos…

— Bien — rechinó la voz del enano, que se acomodó sentado sobre un tumbado Harry Potter —, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche  
y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.  
Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,  
el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Todos estallaron en risas alrededor. Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desaparecer de la faz de Hogwarts en ese momento pero, ruborizado, trató de reír con los demás. Las risas graves de Crabbe y Goyle resaltaban sobre las otras, pero también se distinguían dos Gryffindors de primero que habían caído al piso se sostenían el estómago entre lágrimas de risa. Harry pudo ver a Ginny Weasley mirando hacia otra parte entre la multitud y a Draco Malfoy con un rostro que no pudo decifrar.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Todos a clase! ¡Todos a clase que es tarde ya! – interrumpió Percy Weasley, con su gesto altivo y comenzó a quitar a niños de primero del camino.

Harry se quitó de encima al enano y se levantó con la poca dignidad que le podía quedar en ese momento.

— ¡Malfoy! Tú también, a clase – ordenó Percy al rubio que se había quedado paralizado en su lugar.

Draco reaccionó ante esto, con un ligero salto. Parecía nervioso, miró hacia todas partes antes de agacharse y recoger un cuaderno que Harry había vuelto a tirar en su afán por huir del enano cantor. Era el diario de Riddle.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — murmuró Harry.

— Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí – resonó la voz burlona de Draco — ¿Qué habrá escrito Potter en su diario? — obviamente, y afortunadamente, no había leído la fecha que estaba en la cubierta. Todo el escándalo y las risas anteriores se redujeron a nada ante la pregunta. Ginny Weasley miraba el diario, a Harry, al diario, parecía aterrada por algo que Harry no podía entender.

— Malfoy, devuélveselo – ordenó Percy Weasley, en su tono de prefecto ineludible.

— Después de echarle un vistazo – Malfoy soltó una risita que, de alguna forma, parecía forzada.

— Como prefecto de Hogwarts… - intervino Percy nuevamente, pero Harry no lo dejó terminar la oración cuando ya había tomado su decisión visceral:

— ¡Expelliarmus! – el diario voló de las manos de Draco y Ron, con una sonrisita y un grito de triunfo, lo atrapó en el aire.

— ¡Harry! — riñó Percy —. Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos. Me temo que tendré que informar de tu comportamiento.

Pero Harry no estaba preocupado por Percy, ni mucho menos. Quien le preocupaba era Malfoy, a quien le había ganado una vez más. Ver el rostro de Malfoy arrebolado bien valía cinco o diez puntos menos que Hermione podía recuperar fácilmente. Ginny pasó casi corriendo por su lado y Malfoy, todavía sonrojado y visiblemente alterado, gritó:

— ¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!

Ginny volteó y lo miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar a un aula cercana a toda prisa. Al ver que habían ofendido a su hermana, Ron gruñó e hizo ademán de sacar su varita, pero Harry lo detuvo quitándosela de la mano con una mirada larga.

— No, Ron, recuerda que no está nada estable – lo riñó Hermione, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada.

Harry todavía alcanzó a ver como Malfoy evitaba su mirada – la mirada de cualquiera, de hecho – y se escondía tras Crabbe y Goyle. Blaise Zabini se acercó a él y murmuró algo que hizo que los puños de Draco se cerraran y sus orejas enrojecieran. Le hubiera gustado ver su rostro para tratar de adivinar lo que le ocurría, pero el otro había optado por darle la espalda.

En clase, Harry siguió buscando el rostro de Draco, pero cuando éste lo descubrió mirándolo lo único que hubo en el rostro pálido fue burla. El rubio incluso hizo una rápida imitación del enano que le había cantado, en cuanto el profesor Flitwick se descuidó un poco.

Harry frunció el ceño y le gruñó. Malfoy no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse de alguien porque le había mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín. Vale que no era el mejor poema que se hubiera escrito en siglos, pero demostraba que ese alguien quería a Harry y gustaba en demostrárselo. Y eso, para alguien como Harry, valía mucho. Eso mismo le dijo a Ginny Weasley esa tarde, quien parecía tan distraída que ni siquiera le hizo el mayor caso.

  
* * * * *

Había una razón para que Ginny no estuviera preocupada de su falta de calidad poética y prestara más atención al diario que más tarde robaría de la habitación de los chicos de segundo de Gryffindor, entre un arrebato de furia. La razón era que el poema no era suyo. Y ella no lo había mandado.

— ¿La Weasley dirigiéndose a Quien Tú Sabes como Señor Tenebroso? Pensé que sólo los mortífagos lo hacían — había chillado Pansy Parkinson con cierta indignación en su voz.

— O aquellos que lo respeten por su habilidad en las artes oscuras – corroboró Theodore Nott, que leía distraídamente el Profeta.

Estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin esa tarde, después de clases. La novedad del día habían sido las tarjetas de San Valentín que los enanos habían cantado por todo el castillo, y sobre todo aquella especialmente ridícula que había recibido Harry Potter.

— Es que… hay que tener la sensibilidad de un troll para creer que eso te ganará a un chico – intervino Daphne Greengrass desde la comodidad de su sillón individual –. Incluso si es Potter.

— Pues a mí me pareció tierna la idea – soltó de pronto Millicent Bullstrode, causando una ola de risitas.

— Como decía – Daphne sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad –, la sensibilidad de un troll.

— No hay necesidad de ser tan tajantes… — quiso intervenir entonces Blaise, como si quisiera arreglar algo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un poema de una Weasley, por Merlín. Solamente por ser suyo es garantía de mal gusto.

— ¿O qué? ¿La estás defendiendo, Zabini? ¡No hay manera! ¡Ese fue el ‘poema’ más terrible que he escuchado en mi vida — más risitas de burla.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy, que hasta entonces había procurado mantenerse impasible, se levantó lentamente – calculando su velocidad para no despertar sospechas – y se retiró a la habitación de los chicos de segundo año. Blaise Zabini esperó un rato y luego fue tras él.

— Draco, no les hagas caso…

— ¡Las escuchaste Zabini! ¡Fue horrible!

— Uhm… no era precisamente una preciosidad de poema pero… - Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina —. Es que tienes que aceptarlo, era patético.

— ¡Lo sé! — Draco hundió el rostro en sus manos y, tras unos segundos de profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, logró dar la cara otra vez — Creo que la siguiente vez intentaré algo más sofisticado — sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

— ¿Puedo sugerir que uses algo que no sea de tu creación? — una nueva mirada de cuchillo lo hizo temblar — Recuerda, soy tu amigo, lo que hago y digo es por tu bien.

— La próxima vez…

— La próxima vez podrías intentar de otra forma. Y también podrías evitar los insultos y la hostilidad, ya sabes…

— Sabes que no puedo hacerlo — gruñó Draco —. No en público, si mi padre… ¡ni siquiera sé por qué hice esta tontería! — gruñó Draco en voz contenida.

— Yo tampoco – confesó Blaise – pero sé que en el fondo lo sientes, si no… no lo harías. Sólo… deberías dejar pasar un tiempo…

  
* * * * *

Contra el consejo de Blaise, Draco decidió no dejar pasar el tiempo. Por un momento sintió un aire de valentía, de esos que le llegaban cada dos o tres años (y que, cuando era pequeño, lo mínimo que le habían provocado eran fracturas y lo máximo la pérdida total de la vista por tres meses). Esa noche, con cualquier pretexto ante sus compañeros, salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin e hizo el largo camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró frente a frente con la dama gorda que dormía profundamente, en el oscuro silencio de la noche apenas interrumpido por los lejanos movimientos de las escaleras, a Draco se le esfumó la valentía por los pies, que de pronto se le pusieron helados.

Entonces, decidió que… tenia doce años, caray. No era para tanto que sintiera atracción hacia alguien. Después cambiarían sus gustos, se convertiría en un serio adulto, se casaría y tendría un heredero al que le pondría nombre de estrella. Eso, o podría seguir teniendo de por vida el trauma con Harry Potter si no lo enfrentaba ahora. Pero, de vuelta, tenía sólo doce años…

Y Harry Potter ni siquiera se fijaba en él. Y se había reído de su poema como todos los demás (forzadamente, quizá, pero se había reído al fin y al cabo). Y eso había dolido, de verdad que había dolido. Aunque tal vez se hubiera reído porque creía que era de Ginny. En tal caso se estaba riendo de ella, no de él. De cualquier forma, luego Draco había tenido que distraer su atención del poema tomando el cuaderno que había resultado un diario… y pensar que lo había tenido en sus manos. El diario de Harry Potter. La pregunta era auténtica, ¿qué habría escrito Potter ahí? ¿Habría escrito algo sobre él? ¿El héroe que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso pensaría en Draco Malfoy alguna vez, pensaría tanto como para escribir en su diario? Tendría que haberlo hojeado para enterarse, antes de que ese ridículo Weasley… – que debería haber seguido tragando babosas por todo el año –…

— ¿Malfoy? — Draco brincó en su lugar y luego miró para todos lados. No había nadie. Seguro había imaginado esa voz.

— Maldito Potter — murmuró para sí, antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos; y levantó la vista hacia la dama gorda, con anhelo. Ojalá que la puerta de Gryffindor se abriera de milagro y entonces saldría Harry y lo tomaría en sus brazos y huirían juntos. Y… — Cállate, cabeza — gruñó Draco en voz baja —. No va a salir Harry Potter de ahí. Y no le gustó tu poema, se rió de él.

Se escuchó un jadeó en alguna parte y Draco tembló. ¿Y si alguna cosa andaba suelta por ahí? ¿Y si lo atacaba el dichoso monstruo de la Cámara? Claro que no, no seas estúpido, se dijo, ese sólo ataca a los de sangre impura. Aún así, había otros peligros acechando. Que si lo sabía él, si en su propia mansión…

Pasos. Draco sintió la piel chinita y su rostro se llenó de pánico. Se había quedado en su sitio, respirando agitadamente. Bien, Draco, se dijo, en tres segundos corremos…

— Malfoy — dijo una voz resonante de ecos y una mano se posó en su hombro.

Draco gritó. Y mucho.

  
* * * * *

Había sido un Draco de doce años el que había escrito un estúpido poema en el estúpido calor del momento de sus infantiles fantasías matrimoniales con Harry Potter. Habría dado toda su herencia con tal de que lo tragara la tierra en cuanto Harry Potter había aparecido de la nada esa noche, en el pasillo que daba al retrato de la dama gorda. El corazón de Draco había estado tan agitado esa noche que se le había olvidado mandar sangre a su cerebro para ordenar responder – cualquier cosa, lo que fuera – a Potter, pero las palabras se le fueron en cuanto el Gryffindor, con las mejillas sonrosadas había dicho: “¿Era _tu_ poema?” Si sus sentidos se lo hubieran permitido Draco lo hubiera negado enfáticamente, pero su boca se negó a dejar salir más que aire. “Qué…” – imbécil, pensó Draco – “detalle de tu parte”, completó Harry, añadiendo unos ojos perplejos a la escena.

Con catorce – casi quince, si le preguntaban – años, Draco reconocía que la idea del poema había sido la segunda estupidez más grande de su vida. La primera, era habérsele ocurrido que no haría daño a nadie si usaba la insignia de “Potter apesta” en su túnica. Ahora todos creían que _él_ las había inventado. Y con muchos había bromeado al respecto. La verdad era que la idea había sido de Teodore Nott y quien había encantado las insignias había sido Daphne Greengrass. Él sólo se la había puesto. Y se había arrepentido en cuanto Harry Potter había aparecido frente a él y había mirado su túnica con un gesto de irritación.

Esa misma tarde Draco Malfoy había perdido toda su dignidad al arrastrarse – literalmente – por entre el lodo de las orillas del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y sólo había tres razones por las que alguien se atrevería a estar fuera de las seguras y calientitas paredes del castillo: tenía que ser suicida, o buscador de raíces exóticas, o tenía que tener casi quince años, llamarse Draco Malfoy y estar aparentemente irremediablemente enamorado de Harry Potter.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Draco, pero la lluvia opacó su voz — ¡Harry! — repitió. Sus ojos se estaban irritando con el agua de lluvia que llegaba a colarse por el casi perfecto hechizo impermeabilizante que estaba usando — ¡Potter!

— ¿No deberías estar ocupado haciendo más insignias? —gruñó una voz, desde ninguna parte. Draco comenzó a buscarlo a tientas, hasta que le quitó la capa de invisibilidad de encima.

— Harry, sabes que tengo que…

— ¡Lo sé! – casi gritó Harry, y luego soltó un suspiro cansado —. Lo sé.

— Lo lamento – Draco irguió la espalda con firmeza.

Se hizo una larga pausa en su charla; de fondo se escuchaba la lluvia, los árboles crujiendo.

Harry se quitó los lentes y los limpió. Él, al contrario que Draco, estaba absolutamente empapado.

— ¿Sabes? — susurró de tal manera que Draco tuvo que acercarse mucho a él para entender lo siguiente — A veces desearía… que tuviéramos un giratiempos y pudiéramos huir en el tiempo juntos.

Ese momento. Esa había sido la frase más hermosa que Draco había escuchado jamás. Y había llorado un poco, si tenía que admitirlo, aunque intentó ocultar sus lágrimas bajo el pretexto de que el agua de lluvia irritaba sus ojos.

— Espero que tengas cuidado en esa segunda prueba — dijo Draco, por cambiar el tema, un poco después —. Las sirenas son unas putas — y puso su pálida, delgada y temblorosa mano sobre la de Harry.

  
* * * * *

A los veinte años Draco había cambiado de opinión: el poema y la insignia no eran ni por casualidad las estupideces más grandes de su vida. Su lista de estupideces se había alargado bastantito en los últimos años, de hecho. El poema había sido relegado a un sitio remoto, pero todavía bailaba en su mente. De sólo recordarlo las orejas se le ponían color escarlata y los puños se le cerraban instintivamente.

Lo había analizado varias veces, cuando le daba por el masoquismo: ¿Un sapo en escabeche? Útil para pociones, definitivamente, pero no para describir el color de los ojos de Harry… aunque al momento había sonado intelectual. ¿Pizarra cuando anochece? Tenía que admitir que había sacrificado otras ideas por la rima. A las dos líneas finales no podía, a pesar de los años que pasaban, ponerles objeción: “Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso”. Incluso se había hecho una frase más vívida, más real… Sería más linda de no ser por…

  
Draco rompió la primera plana del profeta, la hizo una enorme bola entre sus manos y la alejó tan lejos como pudo. La hoja regresó hasta él, se desdobló y se dobló de nuevo, esta vez para formar una boca que gruñó:

— Está prohibido tirar basura en las áreas de trasladores del Ministerio.

Draco tomó la hoja, la hizo bolita de nuevo y la tiró al piso, luego se puso encima de ella y la apresó bajo sus zapatos. La hoja del profeta peleó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y entregarle nuevamente la reprimenda oral, pero Draco no se lo permitió. La puta hoja pagaría por el atrevimiento de retratar a Potter con-esa-puta-de-Ginny-Weasley.

— Su traslador está listo, señor Malfoy — le informó una bruja. Draco había estado ahí muchas veces y no la reconoció. Era una bruja joven, a diferencia de lo usual en el Ministerio.

— ¿Necesita verificar los datos? — preguntó, clavando la punta de su zapato en la hoja del profeta, que todavía peleaba por cumplir su labor.

— No esta vez, señor — la bruja le dedicó una sonrisa que a Draco le dio escalofríos. Antes de que pudiera pensar, había tocado la vieja zapatilla de bebé que la mujer le había extendido.

Y entonces comprendió que había sido un error aceptar el traslador así como así, sobre todo con los rumores de venganzas que corrían por el mundo mágico. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas y Draco abrió los ojos quiso gritar, pero su garganta no cooperó.

Un dragón. Draco había aterrizado en una especie de bosque y a menos de diez metros de él estaba un dragón. Grande. Enorme. Gigantesco. Draco comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo y sacó su varita lentamente. Seguro que si se desaparecía rápidamente no pasaría nada, a menos que… Como se temía, había barreras anti-desaparición que le impidieron huir. Tragando saliva, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, al instante, una fuerza proveniente de la nada lo empujó hacia adelante y lo envió de bruces al piso.

Fue entonces cuando el dragón notó su presencia y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Draco entró en pánico y comenzó a hiperventilar. Se medio levantó del piso y trató de hacerse para atrás entre tropezones. Ahí fue cuando descubrió qué lo había empujado hacia adelante:

— ¿Malfoy? — tenía que ser.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se lanzó sobre Harry para tirarlo al piso. Las llamas pasaron apenas un par de metros por arriba de ellos. Cuando el lanzallamas paró, Harry y Draco se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y comenzaron a correr.

— ¿Aparición? — preguntó Harry, jalando a Draco por la mano mientras corría a toda velocidad.

— No — respondió Malfoy. Aún en el pánico notó la mano de Harry. Una mano que no lo había tocado en años.

— Árboles — ordenó Harry y Draco no tuvo ni que responder.

Estaban en un valle, pero había árboles a lo lejos, si lograban llegar hasta allí podrían perder al dragón. Tal vez.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? — preguntó Harry, mientras volteaba para ver al dragón que los perseguía con pasos lentos pero certeros.

— Traslador… equivocado… — Draco ya no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio y le empezaba a faltar aire. Las piernas no querían seguir corriendo pero Harry lo jalaba.

— Igual — dijo Harry, antes de alzar la varita —. _Accio escoba_.

Como Draco se temía, no pasó nada. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que haya una escoba cerca en un lugar en medio de la nada?

Al dragón no le gustó la idea de que Harry gritara otra vez y lanzó una llama para demostrarlo. Esta vez fue Harry quien abrazó a Draco y lo giró para ponerlo tras él antes de invocar una barrera.

— No sé cuánto tiempo lo detenga, mejor seguimos corriendo, las barreras anti-desaparición no pueden terminar muy lejos…

Draco asintió casi eufóricamente. A la adrenalina del miedo se le había agregado la de OhdiosmioHarrymeabrazó.

A pesar del poder de Harry, el dragón rompió la barrera rápidamente. Ahora parecía más furioso, así que tomó impulso y se lanzó al vuelo. Draco alzó la cabeza justo cuando él y Harry entraban en la espesura del bosque y pudo ver al dragón dando vueltas en círculos arriba de sus cabezas y lanzando fuego sobre las copas de los árboles cercanos.

— ¡ _Acuamenti_! — la voz de Draco casi se pierde en ese hechizo, que contuvo el fuego por unos momentos. La distracción le costó tropezarse con una rama y casi soltarse del agarre de Harry. Su pie se dobló en un ángulo doloroso, pero Draco continuó corriendo a pesar del dolor.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota? — gritó Harry. Claro que ambos podían pensar en muchos idiotas que tenían deseos de deshacerse de ellos. Probablemente el idiota en cuestión habría pensado que sería divertido enviar a dos enemigos juntos al matadero, a ver si uno provocaba la muerte del otro. El idiota tenía que ser muy idiota porque no había notado la verdadera relación entre Harry y Draco.

Los pulmones de Draco querían explotar y el bosque parecía infinito. Harry iba probando las barreras de aparición casi a cada zancada que daban entre las ramas caídas de los árboles.

El dragón detuvo su vuelo en círculos para sobrevolar los agitados cuerpos de Harry y Draco. Y entonces volvió a resoplar su fuego mortal.

Draco gritó como nunca en su vida. Peor que cuando Harry lo había encontrado frente al retrato de la dama gorda en San Valentín. Peor que cuando había visto la portada de Ginny Weasley abrazando a Harry esa mañana.

Cerró los ojos. Era el fin. Tenía que ser el fin… podía sentir que el fuego alcanzaba la punta de su cabello… Y luego sintió que Harry tiraba de él con mucha fuerza. Bueno, pensó Draco, por lo menos iba a morir con Harry a su lado. Aunque el estúpido y él estuvieran peleados…

— Draco — Harry estaba respirándole muy cerca del rostro. Draco se sentía arder, y no en un sentido bonito de la palabra. Estaba sudando frío, sin embargo —. Draco — repitió.

Draco abrió un ojo. Y se encontró cómodamente desbaratado sobre el pasto.

— ¿Lo hicimos? — Harry asintió y lo miró con preocupación.

— Hace unos minutos… Quedaste inconsciente… ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca, gracias — respondió irónico y se incorporó. Ahora que estaban fuera de peligro, Draco notaba lo incómodo y vergonzoso de la situación —. ¿…idea de quién fue? — preguntó, por decir algo.

— Una vaga idea, sí. En cuanto regresemos a Londres…

— Ah… — Draco suspiró y luego hubo silencio.

Harry estaba sonrojado. En la prisa los había aparecido al primer lugar que le había pasado por la mente: y ese lugar era un claro junto al lago de Hogwarts. Estaban en verano, no le preocupaba que alguien los encontrara, pero sí le preocupaba lo que Draco pensaría. Después de todo ahí había sido donde habían estado escondidos bajo la capa cuando… Pero los tiempos habían cambiado desde entonces. Draco y él no estaban juntos. Ni siquiera se hablaban…

— Pensé que tú… — hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y soltaron una risa incómoda.

— Pensé que me habías dicho que la Weasley no te gustaba tanto — completó Draco y apartó la vista, dolido.

— Pensé que habías prometido escribir seguido mientras estuviera en San Mungo.

— ¡Ni siquiera te dejaban recibir mis cartas, bien podrías haberme escrito tú!

— ¡No parecías muy interesado en eso cuando te fuiste con Zabini a Francia!

— ¡Me fui con él a Francia porque alguien tenía que acompañarlo al entierro de su madre!

— Podrías haberlo dicho…

— ¡Podrías haber preguntado!

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

— Podrías haberme dicho la verdad sobre la Weasley — escupió el apellido.

— Entre ella y yo no hay nada.

— No, hombre, unos cuantos besitos y sexo de vez en cuando.

— Me estaba besando en la mej… ¡Estás celoso! – declaró Harry alegremente.

— Vete a la mierda — Draco se sacudió la túnica y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Draco!

Si Harry le hubiera dejado hablar, Draco le hubiera seguido insultando. Pero como le conocía, Harry le calló la boca con un beso y le estampó en un movimiento contra el pasto. Si Draco se pegó en la cabeza con una roquita que sobresalía en el piso ni se quejó.

— Harry…

— Lo sé — Harry suspiró, como aquella vez bajo la tormenta —. ¿Quieres huir conmigo…?

Draco asintió. Huyeron lentamente, al lado del lago. No con un giratiempos, como en sus fantasías adolescentes, sino a través del amor. El amor también ayuda a escapar del tiempo a veces.

Harry se quitó la túnica y la extendió en el pasto. Draco se colocó sobre ella y Harry a su vez sobre él. Profundos besos resonaron en los abandonados territorios de Hogwarts. Temblando y con el corazón tal vez destrozado de tanto palpitar, Draco le retiró el traje de trabajo a Harry al tiempo que éste le ayudaba con lo propio.

— Te extrañé.

— Yo más.

Fue todo lo que dijeron. Todo lo que necesitaban oír después de dos años de separación tras la guerra. Harry mordió despacito el cuello de Draco al tiempo que murmuraba el hechizo favorito de ambos. Draco alzó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Harry.

— Yo… — Draco miró a Harry con los ojos grandes y dilatados.

— Lo sé — de alguna forma era reconfortante saber que Harry sabía muchas cosas. Especialmente cosas que a Draco le costaba decir.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y pronto Harry estuvo dentro de él, llenándolo más que físicamente. Un poco sin querer y un poco en venganza por el tiempo pasado, Draco le enterró las uñas en la espalda. El murmullo del lago apenas acallaba los jadeos de ambos.

Tras unos minutos Draco tomó el cabello de Harry y lo jaló con un grito al llegar al orgasmo. Harry no tardó en acompañarlo, entre palabras entrecortadas.

— Draco, yo t…

— Lo sé — a veces también era bueno saber cosas de Harry.

Es mío, pensó Draco. Y es glorioso… el héroe que venció al Señor Ten… mi Harry que venció a Voldemort.

— Por cierto, Harry.

— ¿Mhm?

— En este tiempo que te estuve extrañando, te escribí un nuevo poema…

Harry se tensó en el abrazo que estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Y voy a hacer que un enano te lo cante frente a toda la comunidad mágica para San Valentín.

Draco estaba seguro que la risa que Harry soltó era fingida.

— Lo siento, amor — suspiró Draco, dramáticamente —. Es cuestión de asegurarme de que sepan que antes que su héroe, eres el mío.

 _Finite_.

 

  


  



End file.
